Unseen Eyes
by gemini12
Summary: Unseen eyes watch them
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unseen Eyes (Chapters 1 )  
Author: Gwen   
Publication Date: ???   
Disclaimer: Alias, the characters, and all stories therein are property of Touchstone Television © 2001-2002. No copyright infringement intended.   
Classification / Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, General/Mystery   
Summary: Vaughn gives Sydney a present while Christmas shopping. But they don't realize the unseen eyes that watch them....   
Rating: PG   
  
Ring! Sydney answered her cell phone, "Joey's pizza." "Sorry, wrong number," she said fervently. The stress of her becoming the suspected mole was getting to her. After the rescue attempt of her dad, all she could think about was her father. Christmas was coming up, and her house was filled with the spirit of Christmas. Francie had decorated the house with some help from Sydney.   
Grabbing her jacket and purse she headed towards the door. "Wait." She goes back to the table and gets her Christmas list.   
"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" The Santa Claus was saying. The mall was illuminated with lights.   
"I was instructed to go to Ineni Hassan," she said not making any eye contact to agent Vaughn who seemed nervous. They talked in the shop.   
"Are you okay?" He asked. Sydney glanced at him. He had the worried look in his eyes.   
"I'm fine. You?" she said with a smile. It was nice to know that someone was concerned for her safety. After the hit of the car and a shock to her system, she was lucky to be alive. Thanks to her dad.   
Sydney let out a giggle, "what's up with you?" she asked curiously, but still not making any eye contact. "You seem nervous."   
"Nothing," Vaughn said. He felt comforted that they weren't making any eye contact.   
"What do you think I should Francie?" she asked him.   
"I don't know," he responded. "Is it true he's is selling arms to K-Directorate?" he said changing the subject "presents" immediately.   
"Yes. Only he probably has another Alias." she said.   
"How's Dixon?" Vaughn asked.   
"He's, "she pauses showing a sad statement, "doing a lot better." Sydney said smiling knowing that he's going to be okay.   
"Sydney," he said trying not to blush.   
"Yeah." she said while examining a sweater she might buy Will. Christmas shopping was always fun, no matter what.   
"I want to give you this," Vaughn said handing her a nicely wrapped box.   
"Merry Christmas," he said smiling.   
Sydney didn't know what to say. She was still in shock. But the shocked statement on her face turned to a smile, realizing what a good friend he was.   
"Thank you." she smiled back at him. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything." she said with a sad smile.   
"It's okay," he smiled.   
"Thank you," she repeated turning around to face him. She was overwhelmed. She didn't care anymore about the rules. He smiled back with his sweet eyes. "You're welcome."   
Smiling Sydney's phone suddenly rang. "Francie? Hey. I'm Christmas shopping. I'm still not telling what I got you. Okay, bye." Facing Vaughn she smiled," I have to go." awkwardly, " thanks, again."   
Then stepped forward hugging him then kissing him on the cheek. She smiled back and left.   
* * *  
"What should I get her?" Will thought. Looking at a couple of sweaters. Sydney Bristow, his biggest crush ever, and he didn't know what to get her. He glanced at the other clothes rack, then glanced back to a beautiful woman.   
It was Sydney. He didn't have to think twice, he made an effort to approach her at the store across. Smiling he headed to the middle of the store he was in. Then, he stopped.   
She was with someone. She was hugging him and kissed him. His heart felt melted. He watched as she smiled at the man, embraced him, and kiss him. He couldn't watch.   
He scrunched his eyes as he saw her smile. The look that she gave him. He hadn't seen her look at him that way, ever. The only person she ever smiled at so dearly was Danny. He hadn't seen that in a long time. The way they seemed to have flirted together. His heart had broken. He had seen everything. 


	2. Unseen Eyes -Chapter 2

Title: Unseen Eyes  
Author: Gwen  
E-mail: geogemini2003@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias. So there.  
Summary: Sydney goes to Mexico to get Intel repairs for Sd-6. She must meet a powerful Sd-4 agent and others are also after the device...or are they?  
Rating: PG-13  
Sydney slams the door of her apartment. The rattle of her keys hit the table as she slumped herself on her couch.   
"Hey, Syd." A familiar voice said. It was Francie, and after every trip she was always glad to be home.   
"Hey." She responded.   
"Are you okay?" Francie asked as she looked at her curiously. "Yeah," Sydney said as she acted cheerful. Francie saw that she seemed happy.   
"Good. I was thinking that since we didn't get the tickets for that hypnosis show at Villa's Café we could just hang here for dinner tomorrow and watch some movies."   
"That sounds great." She said with a smile. Sydney walked to her room, "well, if you don't mind I'm going to catch some shut eye, night."   
"Night." Francie said as she flipped through some bridal magazines on the couch.   
* * *  
"It seems that after K-Directorate's rampage we've still needed time to recover." Sloane said as he stood up. His face was bruised and wounded from K-Directorate.   
After the little visit everything was still being repaired and small missions were assigned.   
Sydney sat on her chair and looked at her folder filled with papers. Most of the Intel and computers were still in repair and papers was a temporary replacement. Dixon sat aside her and listened as well. Nobody seemed to like the primitive ways, they were always used to high-tech things. It seems they really miss it.   
" So, Sydney, Dixon you are to go to Mexico and get in contact with Mr. Miguel Escora." Sloane pulled out a picture of him . "They are part of Sd-4 and is going to help us in repairs. They have contacted us a couple of weeks ago saying that they have possible Intel which may help us quicken our repairs."   
Sydney interrupted. "They?" Sloane looked irritated, "yes, they." He showed another picture of Mr. Escora with a woman.   
He sighed, "you are to meet them at a local market and get whatever is needed. Your code is 479321. To trigger the meeting say, dauphine. He will mistaken to order a grandee el perro, as you know means, dog to assure that its him."   
Sydney nodded along and was dismissed. She left the office wondering how Sloane didn't mention or even forgot about the woman. Why was he only mentioning Mr. Miguel Escora?   
* * *  
Sydney entered the Drugstore. It was late and tried to force herself to stay awake.   
She approached the magazine area and picked up a bridal magazine, she thought of Francie. "Hey," she said to agent Vaughn alongside her. He responded with a smile.   
"How's Credit Dauphine recovering?" he asked reading a newspaper. Sydney's mind flashed to when Vaughn, himself, disobeyed orders to go to Sd-6 and help her out. A bit of anger was still inside. She was still angry at him for doing it, he was risking his life and his job. But still, this other part was flattered by the whole thing.   
"Not very good, we're still conserving energy. K-Directorate seemed to have also wiped out our backup also." He nodded his head as he bit his lip knowing that she was still mad. "But, thanks." Sydney said as she paused and grinned. "thank you for helping.-even though you were crazy enough to risk your life, and your job." He sighed.   
Sydney changed the subject. "I'm headed to Mexico." she said as she flipped through pages, "I'm suppose to meet with Mr. Miguel Escora and another woman who Sloane didn't mention. They are agents for Sd-4 and is going to provide Sd-6 with Intel to help with repairs." she put down the magazine and picked up another.   
"We think that the Intel is possibly a battery, it will help charge Sd-6's backup power. Which will help to make more repairs-but it's stolen." he paused and gave her a glance. "The battery was stolen from Australia. It's very small and is very experimental." he sighed, "we want you to get the battery and go to the CIA safe house in Mexico, give it to them. "He's a very powerful man, others are after something of his. We assume it's the device. Someone might know about the meeting. The agency needs to study it and analyze it.-"   
"What?!" Sydney interrupted. "How am I suppose to get to a CIA safe house, it's too risky."   
"All the equipment is there. It may take a couple of hours to study."   
"Hours?" Sydney couldn't believe this.   
Ignoring her, Vaughn went on. "We will discard any harmful or dangerous contents., we'll return it at the terminal to you."   
She noticed that Vaughn started to back up. From behind, someone tapped her on the back.   
"Hey, Syd." Francie said. Sydney twirled around and noticed how weird this was.   
"What are you doing here so late?" Sydney asked her.   
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Francie said curiously eyeing Vaughn. "We ran out of milk and eggs."   
"Oh, yeah, weird…I was just going to pick up some things for tomorrow and had some ice cream cravings." Francie raised her eyebrow, "At 11:00?"   
"Yeah, I got preoccupied." Sydney said nervously. "Preoccupied? Right?" Francie said as she began to smirk at the nervous Vaughn who seemed to avoid any eye contact whatsoever.   
"Yeah, by these magazines you asked me to pick up." Sydney said as she waved the bridal magazines. "I said you could do that tomorrow, hun." she said with a smile.   
"Um, Francie can you pick me up some film for my camera?" Sydney asked. She had to find an excuse to finish her conversation with Vaughn. "Okay, sure."   
Francie left. "I'm so sorry," Sydney apologized. "It's okay," he said as he smiled. He had to admit that Sydney was cute when she was thinking up excuses.   
"Shouldn't we be at the warehouse? I mean this kind of important." She said changing the subject.   
Vaughn scrunches his eyes trying to avoid the subject. But he had to tell her.   
"Devlin thinks that by being in a public area, it will lessen any emotional attachments to you." It pained him to say it. "Hey, be careful. Sd-6 isn't the only people who want it.   
Sydney was shocked by it. "Oh," She thought that there was other things going on beside her meetings with Vaughn. She gave him a glance. Their eyes were completely locked. They just stared into each other's eyes. "Eh, hem." Francie grunted and giggled at Sydney who seemed to be totally embarrassed my her presence. Sydney left at once with Francie aside her. "Who was that?" Francie asked as they left the store with plastic bags in their hands. "No one," Sydney said in a firm tone.   
***Mexico***  
Sydney stepped out of the terminal and right behind her was Dixon. She wore a black wig, jeans and a simple blouse. Dixon on the other hand wore a business suit. In a couple of minutes they were at the market. Sydney fastened the earpiece, "Dixon, where exactly are they?" Dixon was across the other side of the marketplace right next to a small shanty restaurant. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're somewhere around here."   
Sydney looked around remembering their faces from the photograph. Sydney let her braided hair sway as she portrayed a local worker. She held a basket filled with fruit where the battery was to be put. A rubber orange was where the small battery was to be put in. From there, the layer would protect it from any damage.   
Still she prayed that the battery would get to the safe house safely. Sydney still looked around as she carried the basket across the market. She strolled calmly and caught sight of a sniper rifle circling the upper huts. "Syd, be careful." Dixon said as he spotted a couple. Her heart began race. Then she saw them. Mr. Miguel Escora and the woman. "Dixon, I see them. 11:00." Dixon glanced quickly and entered the restaurant.   
Sydney approached the two. She made eye contact and headed towards the restaurant. As she passed right by them she whispered, "Dauphine." She walked towards the restaurant and they followed her moments after.   
Sydney eyed Dixon. "They're coming." she said as her heart pounded. Sydney stood by the bar and set her basket down. She opened the rubber orange and awaited the device. The man approached her and the woman was right next to her. Sydney waited for the man to arrive. He sat next to her. Sydney sat down as Dixon watched the snipers aim right at her.   
"Grande el perro, por favor." he said as the bartender looked at him curiously. He handed him a bottle of beer instead. Sydney now knew that it was him, "479321" He didn't even bother to look at her. The woman glanced at Sydney. "agent Bristow, I see." Sydney tried not to move her lips, "uh, huh." The man looked straight ahead not making any eye contact. "Miss Bristow, this is my partner" he said as he sipped his drink. "The Intel you need is ready." The woman finished his sentence. The woman's bracelet shone in the light. As Sydney could see the charm on looked like the battery. Vaughn wasn't kidding when he said small. Sydney pretended to sell her some fruit. The open orange was right in the basket and the woman dropped it right into the orange. As she did that Sydney noticed that the woman had a ring on. "Gracias." the woman said with a smile.   
Sydney left and from behind her Dixon followed. She eyed the snipers. Is this why Sloane was so upset? They seemed more than partners but engaged. The crowds seemed to be closing in on her and she headed our towards the market, the snipers seemed to still aim at the Mr. Escora. She had the battery and headed for the CIA safe house. Sydney tried to lose Dixon, as soon as she did she ran to the given locations as she turned off the earpiece. In a few minutes they got the device and gave her the false one. She ran all the way to the market. Just then she heard a loud snap. "Dixon," she turned on her earpiece.   
"Dixon!" she yelled as she almost came to tears. "Sydney?" he mumbled. "What's going on?" she asked. Sydney quicken her pace and got to the scene. She saw the woman on the ground in Mr. Escora's arms. He started to mourn over her bloody body. Sydney gasped. "He's a very powerful man, others are after something of his. We assume it's the device." Vaughn's words echoed in her mind. "Sydney, we have to get out here." Dixon said over the earpiece. Sydney snapped out and saw that the snipers were aimed towards her. She quickly ran dodging the bullets as people panicked. She clutched the orange in her hand and prayed that they'd be alright.   
***Los Angeles***  
Along the terminal Sydney made it as a another orange was dropped into her bag. She took the other one and passed along the CIA agent. Dixon didn't notice anything. She knew what he was thinking. He was worried about his family after the incident. She still wondered why they shot her, what would that accomplish? She looked out the window, tears filled her eyes as she thought of Danny and hoped that the woman didn't meet the same fate. Sloane seemed to know of their relationship and despised it. He knew something was going to happen. And he was right.   
"Sydney, you did a good job." Sloane congratulated her. It was the piece of the puzzle to him and Credit Dauphine, or Sd-6. But she ignored him and thought of what had happened.   
"I'm sorry that you had to witness that Sydney." Sloane said with a fake worried face. She left the conference room.   
"What you did was good." Vaughn told her in the dark warehouse. Sydney ignored his words. "Good?" she asked sarcastically. "You got the battery, and it's still under analyses." he said, "look, I know what happened and it wasn't your fault."   
"K-Directorate was there!"   
"Sydney," he said. Sydney looked up and knew it was something serious.   
"The people you spotted, with the snipers it wasn't K-Directorate. It was Sd-6."   
* * *  
To be continued....   
Author's Note: I know, not too much love triangle but it's on it's way. 


	3. Unseen eyes -chapter 3 (Questions)

Title: Unseen Eyes Chapter 3-Questions  
Author: Gwen   
Contact geogemini2003@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Alias, the characters, and all stories therein are property of Touchstone Television © 2001-2002. No copyright infringement intended.   
Classification / Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, General/Mystery   
Summary: Vaughn gives Sydney a present while Christmas shopping. But they don't realize the unseen eyes that watch them....   
Rating: PG   
  
"What?" Sydney answered in a shocked tone.  
"Syd-I'm sorry."  
With a great deal of pity dwelling on the couple she forced herself to stay calm.   
"Why, why, would they do something like that?" Sydney answered not wanting to believe the news.  
"Well, we're not sure," Vaughn avoided any eye contact.  
"But," Sydney knowing there was something else.  
"We want you to find out why Sd-6 would kill someone from their own side," forcing it out, awkwardly, "you'll be leaving tomorrow." He handed her a file.  
"Okay," she answered, taked back.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, no, don't be," she said leaping from the table, "I shouldn't be surprised that Solane would order something like that."   
"Thanks," Sydney said as she walked away.  
  
"Hey Syd," Will greeted her as she came out from her room dressed for dinner.  
"Hey." Sydney made her way to the living room. Will followed her. He picked up an apple as he leaned on the counter, eyeing her.  
"What?" Sydney asked smiling.  
"So when are we going to meet him?" Will asked calmly.  
"Who?" she asked curiously.  
"Meet who?" Francie joined in, ready for dinner.  
"Your boyfriend?"  
"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"   
"The guy you were with at the mall, around December."  
"Oh, is that the guy from the store?" Francie teasingly answered.  
"What are you talking about?" Sydney acting confused but surprised.  
"From the store?" Will asked Francie, starting their own conversation.  
"Yeah, she was at the store talking to this guy."  
"Really?" Will teasingly answered taking a larger bite.  
"Uh, huh."  
"You guys…." Sydney began.   
"Frame guy,-" Will said cutting Sydney off, "he's the one who gave you the frame."  
"Sydney, have you been hiding something?" 


End file.
